Trouble
by teamleahclearwater
Summary: Leah wakes up in Jacob's room.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," Leah Clearwater groaned eyes still closed. Why does she feel like that the sunlight is on her face? The last time she checked, her bedroom's window is on the far side of the room. She was sleeping on her side when she began open her eyes. Huh? She saw the window beside the bedside table, opened, with the sunlight streaking to her. Wait a minute this isn't her room. The walls were gray and an alarm clock was ticking beside her. She rubbed her eyes then she felt an arm on her belly moved up and down. That's when she instantly sat up and looked at the body beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Leah shrieked with her eyes wide.

"Leah, I'm trying to sleep…not so loud" Jacob Black groaned. He grabbed the pillow next to him and flopped it in his head.

"Wake up Black! You're so a dead meat! How did I end up here?" Leah shakes Jacob then when that didn't work she tries punching him.

"Hey. Stop." Jacob said. He sat up and shielded himself from Leah's punches. "What the hell Leah!" Jacob grabbed Leah's hands. "Cut it out!" he said then looked at Leah.

He couldn't help but smirked. They look really hot right now. They were both naked. Leah's sheet rode low on her hips, exposing her luscious breasts. Leah stared at Jacob. He's looking at her...breasts? She looked down and shrieked. She pulled her hands from Jacob and grabbed her sheet. She was naked!

Jacob chuckled. Leah glared at him. She was blushing.

"You don't need to be modest. From what happened last night, we've seen everything from each other." Jacob said with his lopsided grin.

Leah's eyes widened.

Oh fuck! Leah froze and her eyes popped open as the night before came rushing back in lurid detail. Vision of debauchery flashed and her face flamed as image upon image of naked, hot and oh so sweaty sex with Jacob began to flash through her head. The things he'd done to her...She swallowed thickly and the things she'd done to him…her face heated. Her face burned even hotter and her stomach churned with anxiety.

"Oh Shit," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed as if that would make the memories go away.

Jacob grinned. "Come on, you were screaming my name the whole time," he smirked.

Leah opened her eyes and glared up at him. "I was drunk!" she retorted. "I wasn't thinking and will you please remove your stupid grin? It's really annoying"

Jacob laughed. "You were all over me last night. He grinned. "You use my body shamelessly last night...and now I'm exhausted," he taunted, flopping back on the bed with a long drawn out sigh.

Leah's eyes were drawn to his magnificent body. His belly was like finely chiseled stone. Hard and rigid and that line of hair...it was such a turn on, she wanted to run her tongue along it. She must have made a sound of lust because his eyes shot open and he stared at-through her.

She was totally open to him. "You don't have to deny it Leah. You know I will not hurt you. What happened last night was real. We're not that drunk. We've already talked this over. I want you and only you."

Leah sighed.

"This wouldn't work Jacob. It's a mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

Leah looked away from Jacob. Jacob could believe with what she said. "….It's a mistake" Jacob knew that Leah was the one. Bella was already a distant memory in his mind. Leah helped him throughout his struggles. The thing is, she still holds on to Sam. She's still scared and places a wall between them.

She scrambled across the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as her eyes darted around the large room searching for her clothes.

"You're lying," Jacob said, sitting up

Leah was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching the sheet to her breast as if that thin barrier was a suit of armor that would protect her from his appeal.

He made a scoffing sound and went behind her. The puff of breath along her ear sent visible shivers along her body. He took notice and kissed the side of her neck.

He gripped her chin and force her gaze around to meet his.

His hands continued to rub her shoulders and down her arms. "I'm not Sam. It doesn't have to end like this" he whispered and tilted her head up so she had to look at him again. "Tell me to stop, Leah…" he murmured. Her eyes locked on his mouth. His lips quirked in a satisfied smirk right before he kissed her.

Leah sighed softly as his mouth settled over hers. His lips were heavenly and she couldn't resist tasting them again. His tongue entwined and mated with hers and her belly clenched as raw, hot lust pooled there, bringing back the throbbing ache to feel him inside her again. He slid his palms down her chest, un-tucked her protective sheet and pulled it from her body. It pooled around her waist and Jacob's hands cupped her naked breasts, squeezing them gently. His thumbs flicked her nipples before lightly pulling on them, forcing a response from her. Leah sucked in a sharp breath.

So when Jacob pulled her back against his chest, she went unresisting. At her surrender a deep growl in his chest and he took possession of her mouth with a dominance that made Leah's toes curl in pleasure. It was too good and with a whimpering moan, she gave in and kissed him back just as demandingly.

"You know you want this as much as I do," he panted against her mouth as he pulled her back to kneel on the bed in front of him. His erection butted against the small of her back, leaving a slick trail of pre-cum as his hands moved down her flat belly to cup her mound. Leah's eyes clenched shut as his fingers slid through her and she shuddered with the anticipation of him touching her core. When he reached his goal and his thumb pressed against her clit, she gasped and arched back against his chest. He slipped two fingers inside her, pausing to allow her to adjust to the intrusion, before he added another and moved them in and out of her with practiced ease. "Open your legs for me," he demanded roughly, his own breathing ragged and uneven.

"Jacob!" she cried and did as he ordered. He rewarded her by replacing his fingers with his cock. She groaned deeply as he pushed inside her while pressing his thumb against her clit hard. Leah gave a short, joyous shout as he wrapped his arm around her belly, keeping her on her knees as he thrust inside her deeply. "I'm going to fuck you to heaven and back, Lee," he grunted in her ear as he pulled out, then thrust back in hard and fast.

"Oh Fuck," she moaned again as he moved inside her in a deep, but easy rhythm, quickly bringing her right to the edge of oblivion.

"Come for me, Leah," he whispered wetly into her ear nipping gently at the lobe. He tweaked her clit just as he pumped his hips upwards; hitting that spot inside her sheath that set her off. With a loud, keening cry, Leah exploded. Her body stiffened and she reached behind her to wrap her arms around his neck, writhing against him as she climaxed.

Jacob growled as she came around his cock. She was his. He gave her a few moments to recover before he pulled out and flipped her onto her back. "I want to see you face when I come inside you," he said wickedly, licking his lips as he opened her thighs wide. "So pink and pretty—swollen from my cock…"

He soothed her with kisses. "This isn't a mistake Leah." he whispered as he positioned himself between her legs.

He pressed forward. "Yes!" she gasped as the blunt tip of his penis nudged the pouty lips of her labia, demanding entrance. She gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his flesh as he pushed inside. He paused, allowing only the head of his penis in and Leah lifted her hips in a silent plea for more. "Jacob! Please…" she whined, raking her nails down his back.

He thrust a bit deeper, weighing her response. He smiled, pleased, and pushed a bit further, but not all the way. She dug her nails into the taut muscles of his ass and tried to pull him in deeper.

She couldn't help the smile that drew her lips upward, but her body had other things in mind and restlessly she wriggled under him, trying to get him to move. "Jacob, please…" she whined, needing him.

"Not until you admit you want me," he said leisurely moving his hips in shallow thrusts, giving her just enough to make her frustrated and desperate. Leah glared up at him and remained silent. He thrust deeper and she gasped and arched her back in pleasure, but just as quickly he withdrew again. It was becoming difficult to maintain his control. "Tell me," he demanded roughly, needing her answer before they went any further.

Aching and beyond frustrated, Leah's eyes shot daggers at him, but she too close right know " Do we really have to have a heart to heart right now?"

He forced his own lust back. "I just need to know you want this as much as I do. That this is something real"

She couldn't believe he was asking her this while inside her—ready to have sex. "Fuck Jacob! Don't be an ass-I want you-I'm here aren't I?" she snapped, wrapping her thighs around his hips, again trying to pull him deeper.

He resisted her pull. "Unh-unh-uh. Not so fast" Now...you're not drunk, so I want an answer. You want this because you want me…" He lifted a brow, "right?"

Leah's eyes flared, but she was past the point of caring. She was willing to do anything. "Yes! I want you, satisfied?"

His beautiful eyes glittered with triumph as he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs in a wide. He smiled down at her, his eyes going to where they were joined so intimately. He growled. She was his. "Not yet, but I will be," he said and thrust all the way in. Both their cries bounced off the walls as set a fast and furious pace that had them both coming in a matter of minutes.

It wasn't until a long while later that Leah had the coherence of mind to realize what she'd said. She'd admitted she wanted him. She'd officially crossed the line. Now what the hell was she going to do, she wondered…


End file.
